Yugioh Xtra
by zerophoenix1
Summary: A story of a Kid named Yuzer, who is learning how to play Duel Monsters, and finds a danger at the school he is at. This may be under Yugioh Zexal, but it is completely different. I do not own Yugioh, but I thought of Galaxa summoning all by myself. Dont steal it.
1. Prologue

**This is a story to be expected to start after i finish Zexal. I introduce the prologue to Yugioh Xtra.**

**0000000**

**New School**

A 17 year old kid with white hair going every which way wakes up in his dorm room and checks the time. "Morning already?" He gets up and gets dress. There was no school today, so he didn't know what he would do today. He got out a tape recorder and pressed record.

"School Entry Number Two: I've been at this academy for a week now and I see no point to me being here. I know little of this game and suck at it more than anyone here. I Haven't won a single duel here and as a result, I am a coal rank." The kid spoke into the recorder and pressed stop.

He looked at the badge he was required to wear. It was pitch black and had a sad face on it. He hit record again and spoke. "This school is divided into four ranks: Coal, Bronze, Silver, and Gold. That is the order from lowest to highest." He said, but then remembered something. "Actually, there is something higher than Gold Rank: Rainbow Rank. This rank is only a rumor, but they say if you defeat everyone in school In a row without losing once, then you get Rainbow Rank. There is currently no one in rainbow rank and I'm not surprised. In a luck based game, beating 1104 students in a row is about as close to impossible as you can get." He pressed stop again.

Someone knocked on the kid's door. "Come in." He shouted. The person opened the door, revealing a 17 year old girl with long light purple hair and glasses. She was wearing the school uniform with the Silver Rank badge. This badge had a smiling face on in, as all but Coal Rank did.

"Hello, Yuzer." she said. "Want to duel?"

"Hey Kare." The kid addressed as Yuzer welcomed. "Maybe later. Right now I'm making a school entry."

"What are you doing that for?" Kare asked.

"Just an organization thing." Yuzer answered. "It's kind of personal, so could you leave? I'll duel you later today."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Kare said and left.

Yuzer saw her leave and pressed the record button again and spoke. "A friend of mine is in Silver Rank. Her name is Kare and, to be completely honest, if she wasn't at this school, I probably wouldn't have come here." He started thinking of all the times he spend with Kare. "She's been my friend since we were 4 years old. She is a wonderful person, who loves Duel Monsters and is trying to teach me. I've been studying with her for the whole week. She's smart, talented, kind, beautiful-" He pressed stop when he realized what he said and pressed rewind and play.

"She's smart, talented, kind, beautiful-" The tape repeated the message. Yuzer got a little embarrassed and rewinded the tape to tape over that part. He was thinking of what to replace that part with. When he had a good enough thought he pressed record. "I'm nowhere near her level of dueling, though." he stopped the recording and rewinded the tape to play back again.

"I've been studying with her for the whole week. I'm nowhere near her level of dueling though." the message repeated. "Much better." Yuzer said to himself.

He looked out of the window in his dorm room and saw a duel taking place. One of the duelists was Ben, nicknamed Guts, because he was bulky. Well maybe bulky was an understatement. The rumor was that about a year ago someone called him Guts as an insult and he just accepted it as a nickname ever since.

Yuzer pressed record again. "While I'm talking about my classmates, this fat idiot, nicknamed Guts, has been dueling nonstop so he could get Rainbow Rank. I'll admit that he is a good duelist, as far as I can tell, but no one believes he will make it there. He is Gold Rank, though. Not a lot of Gold Ranks at the school, but the few who are tend to be snobs who think they own the school just because they get their lunch before earlier than everyone else, have a shiny badge, and are usually rich." He stopped the tape and thought of the Coal Rank students. "Coal Rank students have it rough. Our lunch comes later than every other rank and the food is either spoiled or in low supply. Sometimes both. Something I noticed, rather experienced, is that people like to throw pieces of coal at us for fun. This is a tough school. Still, it makes for good motivation to get a higher rank." Yuzer said, slightly joking. He pulled out his deck and took out one card to look at. This was a sky blue colored card and apparently was a new concept to the game. It was called a Galaxa monster.

"I have a Galaxa monster in my deck, which apparently is a big deal. They're supposed to be a mix between Fusion summoning and Xyz summoning. It seems like a waste of time making a concept like that, but I don't run Industrial Illusions, so my opinion doesn't matter." He explained. "You're supposed to use a spell card called _Galaxa Formation_ to summon these new cards. The Galaxa monster that I have is _Twilight Savior_. It looks kind of like a knight with black and white armor, a sword in one hand and a staff in the other. I guess it's the ace monster of my deck, since it has the highest attack points of all my monsters, with 2500. It may be my ace, but I've yet to summon him." Yuzer admitted to the recorder.

He pressed stop and searched his deck and took out three cards: _Twilight Swordsman_, _Twilight Magic girl_, and _Galaxa Formation_. The cards to summon his ace. "How do I get all these cards on the field? It seems like a herculean task." He said.

"Not a lot of people can do it. Not even in Gold Rank." Kare said, suddenly coming in with two sodas in her hand and scaring Yuzer.

"What are you doing barging in to my room and eavesdropping?" Yuzer asked. He was wondering if she heard any of his entries.

"Relax, I just wanted to give you a soda." Kare said, tossing a soda to him. "Why? Were you talking about me?"

"N-no. what makes you say that?" Yuzer lied.

"It's just that you seemed shocked to see me." Kare replied, sitting on Yuzer's bed and looking at the cards he placed on the bed.

"That's because you came in so suddenly." Yuzer defended.

"Right. Whatever." Kare said with disbelief and took a sip of soda.

"… I did say that you were a good duelist, but that's about it." Yuzer finally admitted. "Speaking of dueling, you challenged me about five minutes ago. I'm ready now."

"Alright. Lets just have a table duel." Kare suggested and took out her deck and placed it on the bed. "Or, I guess in this case, a bed duel." She joked.

"Let duel." Yuzer said.

**0000000**

**That is what this story will be: New characters, new summoning method, and a completely new plot that I take didn't from any Yugioh series. Honestly, though, this story may not start for a while. Until then, enjoy what I'm writing right now and tell me what you think of this new story idea.**


	2. Miracle of the Galaxa Monsters

**I believe it is finally time to start this story. I know I said I would start this story after I finished Zexal, but I figured what the hell. This story may be slow in updates, but I hope you Enjoy.**

**Miracle of the Galaxa Monsters**

**0000000**

Yuzer was walking around the academy observing other people duel, since there wasn't much to do on a Sunday morning. He couldn't make sense of any combos that they made, though. He didn't make himself too noticed, since most students made fun of him because of his rank and didn't want to deal with that.

Eventually, he saw a huge crowd of students and wanted to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he found an opening in the crowd. He saw a duel going on, but not just any duel; it was a duel between Kare and Guts, and by the looks of it, it only just started. Yuzer looked at the field and saw a yellow horse with wings and electricity coming from its body on Kare's field and a giant, powerful looking machine with giant gears for wrists, ankles, neck, and waist on Guts' field. Both monster had weird orbs flying around them, which Yuzer assumed were overlay units.

Kare's lp:4000 hc:2, controls _Voltross Pegasus_. (atk:1600 rank:3 ou:2)

Guts's lp:4000 hc:3, controls _Power Gear Force Colossus_. (atk:3000 rank:5 ou:2) it is Guts' turn.

"Now _Force Colossus_, attack that pathetic, wannabe horse." Guts declared. The giant machine's gears started spinning really fast and its fist crashed into Kare's monster, destroying it. The force the punch also managed to knock Kare over. (Kare's lp:4000-2600)

"I'll admit I didn't think you'd manage to get your best monster out on your first turn." Kare said, getting back up.

"I'd stay down if I were you, because by detaching an overlay unit, _Force Colossus_ can attack again with half the force." Guts explained as the giant machine readied another punch, though it didn't seem as powerful as before. Despite that, it still managed to knock Kare over again. (Kare's lp:2600-1100) "And don't think you're safe yet, because I activate _Double Pain_, which inflicts the same amount of damage that you just took. That's another 1500 to you."

Just as Kare was getting back up again, Guts' spell card materialized on his field and shot a beam of energy at her. (Kare's lp:1100-0)

The crowd was shocked by Guts' victory, talking amongst each other. Yuzer hear some of the comments, most of them being around the lines of "He just won in one tune", "He's not gold rank for nothing", and "His monsters are so strong".

"Don't feel bad. I'm just too strong for those weak monster you have." Guts said to Kare. "I do feel bad about beating you so easily, but at the end of the day, you were just another stepping stone in my path to rainbow rank."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Kare said, getting back up again.

"Whatever." Guts said. "I should be going. It'll be lunch time soon." He walked off and everyone resumed what they were doing before. Yuzer stuck around to hang out with Kare.

"Oh hey Yuzer." Kare greeted.

"Hey." Yuzer said. "I saw the duel. He beat you in one turn."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't have a good enough hand." Kare said. "I'll get him next time."

Yuzer smiled, but then felt something hit the back of his head. When he turned around something hit him in the face. He saw two students hold pieces of coal. judging by their badges, they were silver rank, like Kare.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yuzer asked angrily.

"Hey look, the coal rank is talking to a silver rank." One of the students pointed out, referring to Kare.

"Hey lady, is this guy bothering you?" The other student asked her.

"No." She answered, not knowing what else to say. She didn't like that these guys were attacking Yuzer, but didn't know how to help.

"Why are you here?" Yuzer asked, still upset.

"I was just looking for someone to duel and when I saw you I wanted to get your attention." One of the guys excused.

"Yeah and we would like to start off easy." The other guy said. "So what do you say? Want to duel?"

"Fine." Yuzer accepted, taking out his duel disk.

**0000000**

Yuzer's lp:1200 hc:2, controls _Twilight Magic Girl_. (atk:1200 lv:3)

Student's lp:4000 hc:4, controls _Caius the Shadow Monarch_. (atk:2400 lv:6) it's his turn.

"Now attack his _Magic Girl_." The shadowy tyrant became surrounded by dark energy and rushed straight into the female magician. (Yuzer's lp:1200-0)

"Over already?" The other student asked.

"I never expected him to do much, but I expected a little more effort." The dueling student said. "Come on. I'm all warmed up, so lets find a decent opponent." The students left.

"Yuzer, are you okay?" Kare asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuzer answered. "I should go back to my dorm room." He left toward the dorms.

**0000000**

Yuzer was sitting on his bed looking at a mess of cards spread all over in front of him. In addition to the _Twilight_ archetype that he uses, there were also some splashable cards that you could probably find in any starter deck. He tried to find little combos he might be able to use during a duel.

"My biggest problem seems to be keeping a monster on the field." He said to himself. He picked up a couple of cards that could help protect his monsters. He then picked up his ace monster. "No matter what, I should make my deck around this card."

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" Yuzer called. Kare opened the door and walked in.

"Hello. what are you up to?" She asked.

"Hey, Kare. I'm trying to make my deck better, but it's not easy." Yuzer said, picking up another card to look at it.

"Here, let me help you." Kare walked over to the bed and started picking up some cards. "This one looks good." She said, handing him one of the cards.

After about an hour and a half, they finally finished the deck. Yuzer looked through the final draft one last time. "Do you think this will work?" He asked.

"Well, it's up to you to make it work. I think if you practice a little it will work for you." Kare said. "In fact, lets try it out now. Lets see what your new deck can do."

**0000000**

The next day, everyone was in class. Yuzer listened to the lesson carefully, hoping it would help him become better. The lesson was about Quick-Play Spell cards. It didn't take long for the bell to ring and for everyone to leave the class room.

Yuzer stepped outside and looked around at all the people talking to each other. Some were even starting to duel. He figured it would be good to watch some of these duels.

Almost an hour had passed and Yuzer saw a few duels, but nothing special happened. Eventually he found Kare, who had just finished dueling someone else and coming out on top. Yuzer smiled, but suddenly a monster roar was heard nearby. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise. The sound came from the same monster that defeated Kare yesterday: _Power Gear Force Colossus_.

Sure enough, Guts was in the duel and once his monster attacked, he won.

"Wahahahahaha! Wow, my skill even shocks me sometimes." Guts stated loudly while giving out a long laugh. The students in the area were all in a commotion.

"Wow, that guy just doesn't lose."

"He might actually make it to Rainbow Rank."

"I've never seen someone with so much power."

"That guy is so full of it." Yuzer said, getting everyone's attention. "Did I say that out loud?"

"What did you say about me?" Guts asked.

"Well, nothing really." Yuzer stated. "I mean, I'm just saying that I don't think you'll make it to Rainbow Rank. I admire your determination, but that will only get you so far." Yuzer said. Everyone's eyes were on him. Yuzer looked around at the crowd. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"What are you saying? That I'm not powerful enough to do it?" Guts asked, upset.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that eventually you'll lose." Yuzer said.

"What? You think you can beat me?" Guts accused angrily.

"What?" Yuzer asked surprised. "I didn't say that."

"Well you seem to be underestimating my strength. What else would you be saying?" Guts asked.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kare asked emerging from the crowd and was shocked to see Yuzer was a part of it.

"This guy just got upset because I said he would lose someday." Yuzer said.

"He thinks I'm weak." Guts said.

"You're such a big child." Yuzer said. "Aren't games supposed to be about fun? You're too competitive."

"Game? It's not just a game, it's about over powering everyone else to prove you're the best." Guts said. "And I wont be insulted by the one student at this academy that has never won a duel."

"I'll admit I'm not that good at Duel Monsters, but I don't let that get me upset." Yuzer said.

"Then I guess you wont mind being next in line to get clobbered by my mighty monsters." Guts challenged pounding his fists together.

"Alright." Yuzer accepted.

"What?!" Kare was shocked, along with the rest of the crowd. "Yuzer, this is crazy. Guts is on a whole different level."

"So what?" Yuzer asked. "The whole point is to have fun and, honestly, I feel like I haven't been getting the whole experience. It's not like anything really bad will happen if I lose."

"If I were you, I'd listen to your friend, but if a beating is what you want then I wont disappoint." Guts said, readying his duel disk.

"Bring it on, blubber man." Yuzer said, readying his own duel disk.

The crowd seemed shocked. A Coal Rank going against a Gold Rank seemed crazy. No doubt in anyone's mind who would win.

"DUEL!"

**Yuzer's lp:4000**

**Guts' lp:4000**

"Since you're going to need every advantage you can get, I'll let you go first." Guts said.

"Alright. Draw." Yuzer drew his card. He looked at his hand, hoping to find a strategy. "I summon _Twilight Magic Girl_ in attack mode." A teenage girl wearing black and white magician robes and holding a short staff appeared. (atk:1200 lv:3)

"Yuzer, what are you thinking? That monster isn't strong enough to handle Guts monsters. It would be better to put her in defense mode." Kare stated.

"Then I should at least set a facedown for protection." Yuzer said, setting a card in his back row. "That should do for now." (Yuzer's hc:4)

"My move then." Guts drew a card and smiled at his hand. "This is too easy." He said. "I summon _Power Gear Berserker_ in attack mode." A machine with giant hammers for hands appeared. (atk:1500 lv:5)

"Hey wait, don't you need to tribute a monster for a monster with that kind of level?" Yuzer asked, a bit confused.

"You're quite knowledgeable for a Coal Rank." Guts stated. "Normally I would have to tribute summon this monster, but this monster has a special ability that allows me to bypass that rule."

Yuzer pressed a button on his duel disk and a holographic screen popped up. He scrolled through a list of cards until he found the card on Guts' field. He read the effect to confirm that he can summon it without a tribute. "That's an interesting card."

"If you think that interesting, then check this out. Since I control a _Power Gear_ monster I can special summon _Power Gear Big Fist_ from my hand." another machine appeared, this one looked quite similar in design, except it had a fist which was about half the size of its own body. (atk:1700 lv:5)

"Another high level monster?" Yuzer was a bit concerned.

"And that's not even the best part. I overlay my two level 5 monsters for an Xyz summon!" Guts said. His monsters turned into brown orbs and flew into a red portal.

"It's coming already?" Kare wondered.

"I Xyz summon… _Power Gear Force Colossus_!" The same giant machine that defeated Kare was towering above Yuzer, staring him down. (atk:3000 rank:5 ou:2)

"3000 attack?" Yuzer said.

"That's right and I'll have him use it all against you." Guts said. "Now go! Attack his _Magic Girl_ with your Colossal Fist!" The giant machine crashed its fist straight into the female magician, destroying her instantly. (Yuzer's lp:4000-2200) "And now I activate _Double Pain_. Now you take the that damage again." (Yuzer's lp:2200-400)

"Damn, that's strong." Yuzer commented, getting back up.

"There's more. I can detach an overlay unit from _Force _Colossus to allow him to attack again, but its attack will be halved during that attack." Guts explained. (Colossus atk:3000-1500 ou:2-1) The colossus threw another punch, but was stopped by a barrier that surrounded Yuzer. "What the- what happened?"

"I activated my trap card, _Summon Barrier_." Yuzer stated. "Since I was attacked directly, I can negate that attack then special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck. That being said, I summon _Twilight Swordsman_ in defense mode." A swordsman appeared. The sword almost seemed to glow. (def:1400 lv:4)

"You got off easy this turn, but you wont be so lucky next turn." Guts said, ending his turn. (Guts' hc:3)

"I draw." Yuzer drew. He began to think of a strategy, looking at every card as if it was the first time seeing them. After a while Guts was getting upset as well as the crowd.

"Hurry up! I done have all day." Guts shouted.

"Hold on. I'm thinking." Yuzer said, then picked up a card. "Hmm… no." He put the card back.

"Oh come on!" Guts shouted.

"Oh, maybe this will work." Yuzer said. " I set a monster and two cards. Your move." (Yuzer's hc:2)

"Finally." Guts complained taking his turn. "This time I wont let you survive. I summon _Power Gear Driller_ in attack mode." Another machine appeared, this one having drills for hands. (atk:1500 lv:4-5) "Now _Driller_, attack the facedown monster." Guts declared. The drilling machine pierced right through the facedown monster, revealing a glowing angel woman with wings and long Silver hair and silver dress. (def:0 lv:3) "And when _Driller_ destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 damage." (Yuzer's lp;400-100)

"Wait, was that _Twilight Angel_?" Kare asked Yuzer.

"Yeah, why?" Yuzer answered.

"You could've used its effect to power up your _Swordsman_ and defeat Guts' monster." Kare explained, surprised that he didn't see that.

"What? Are you serious?" Yuzer asked. "Then I need to bring her back soon. It may be the one thing I have to defeat that giant machine."

"Yeah, but for that plan to work you would need to survive this turn, which wont happen." Guts said. "Now go _Force Colossus_! Attack that pathetic swordsman!" The colossus punched right through the opposing monster, then took the second overlay unit into its fist. (Colossus atk:3000-1500 ou:1-0) "Now attack this weakling directly!" The giant machine readied its fist, but when it attacked, _Twilight Magic Girl_ appeared and surrounded herself and Yuzer with a magic barrier. (def:1500 lv:3) "What? I though I destroyed her."

"You did, but I brought her back with the effect of my _Twilight Grace_." Yuzer explained. "It's a good thing your monster was weakened, otherwise I'd be finished." He let out a chuckle, but then noticed his magician was casting some sort of spell.

"What is that witch doing?" Guts asked.

"I don't know." Yuzer said, but then remembered something. "Oh right, her effect."

"What effect?" Guts asked.

"Once per duel, when _Twilight Magic Girl_ is special summoned, I can add a spell card from my deck to the top of my deck." Yuzer explained and started to look through his deck. After a couple seconds he stopped at one card. "Hey, this one's perfect." He said and revealed his chosen card. "I'll put _Galaxa Formation_ to the top of my deck."

Everyone in the crowd seemed shock by that choice. It's not like it's a common for someone to use a card like that.

"Alright, I set a card and end my turn." Guts ended. (Guts' hc:2)

"Before I forget, I activate the trap card, _Last Break Of Twilight_. This card allows me to send my entire hand to the graveyard to bring back two _Twilight_ monsters from my graveyard." Yuzer explained, putting the cards in his hand into the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "I summon _Twilight Swordsman_ and _Twilight Angel_ back to the field." The two monsters reappeared. (Swordsman atk:1700 lv:4) (Angel atk:0 lv:3) (Yuzer's hc:0)

"What did you do that for? I've already destroyed them once and it wouldn't be hard to do it again." Guts stated.

"We'll see." Yuzer said, drawing and playing his next card. "I activate _Galaxa Formation_." Everyone in the crowd was shocked and so were Guts and Kare. _Twilight Swordsman_ and _Twilight Magic Girl_ both turned into a constellation outline of themselves, then the stars that made the constellations split up and reformed into a new monsters. "I Galaxa Summon… _Twilight Savior_!" The new constellation turned into a man with long grey hair appeared. He's wearing a black and white magician robe, not unlike _Magic Girl's_, and holding a long sword in his right hand and a staff in his left. (atk:2500 rank:6 sp:0) "Additionally, when _Twilight Savior_ is Galaxa summoned, I can attach the materials used to summon him to him as Galaxa materials, also known as Star Points." Yuzer explained and the two monsters appeared and turned into stars and orbited the Galaxa monster. (Savior sp:0-2)

"I don't believe it. This Coal Rank student actually Galaxa summoned." Guts said in disbelief, but then shook it off. "Oh well, it's still too weak to take on my _Force Colossus_."

"That would be true if my _Angel_ didn't have an amazing ability. I didn't forget about it this time." Yuzer stated. "By tributing her, I can target a _Twilight_ monster on my field and a monster on your field. The monster on my field gains attack equal to the attack of your monster. It doesn't take a genius to know which monsters I'm choosing." Yuzer explained and the angel flew up and disappeared. Suddenly, _Twilight Savior_ felt a huge surge of power. (Savior atk:2500-5500)

"What? 5500?" Guts was shocked and so was everyone else, so much that it started a commotion.

"Is that kid really a Coal Rank?"

"That kid might actually win."

"I guess Guts isn't as powerful as everyone thought."

"Now attack _Power Gear Force Colossus_!" Yuzer declared. _Savior_ charged at the giant machine, ready to strike.

"I don't think so. I activate _Mirror Force_, which destroys your monster since you were stupid enough to attack." Guts stated and a giant mirror appeared with _Savior's_ reflection to attack the real thing. "You didn't think I would leave myself defenseless, did you?"

"Oh no!" Yuzer said worried, but _Savior_ started spinning his staff around, making Yuzer remember his effect. "Oh yeah. By detach a star point from _Savior,_ I can make him unaffected by the effects of certain cards for this turn. For this turn, I'll make him unaffected by trap cards." _Savior_ absorbed one of the stars that were orbiting him into his staff and shot some magic at the mirror, making disappear. (Savior sp:2-1)

"What!?" Guts said, shocked. _Savior_ started to run up _Force Colossus'_ leg and jumped up in front of its head. The giant machine tried to smash the enemy between its hands, but _Savior_ shot a paralysis spell at it, then he slashed right through it, the sword flashing in the process. The giant robot was destroyed, shocking the crowd. (Guts' lp:4000-1500)

"Taken down. Ha ha." Yuzer cheered.

"M-my _Force Colossus_…" Guts had a look of despair, but then started to laugh along with the rest of the crowd. "You're an idiot!"

"What's so funny?" Yuzer asked. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Yuzer, you could've won this duel." Kare answered a little disappointed.

"What? How?" Yuzer asked.

"If you attacked Guts' other monster, you would've inflicted exactly 4000 battle damage." Kare explained.

"That's so funny. I cant believe I actually thought I'd lose there. Can you imagine me losing to a Coal Rank?" Guts said still laughing.

"Ah crap. I completely forgot about his other monster. I was so focused on the giant thing that was threatening to kill me." Yuzer said, a bit embarrassed, but then put on a cheerful smile. "Oh well. I'll just have to remember that for next time. Besides, There's some bigger to focus on."

"What would that be?" Kare asked.

"I finally managed to summon my ace monster. What's more is I managed to destroy Guts' ace monster with it. Who cares if I didn't attack the right monster? The fact that I summoned him is cool. I didn't say anything before, because I was so focused but this is so awesome." Yuzer said happily.

"Hey congratulations. Now are you going to end your turn or what?" Guts asked a bit annoyed, apparently having calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Yeah sure. I end my turn with that, which means _Savior's_ attack returns to normal." Yuzer ended. (Savior's atk:5500-2500) (Yuzer's hc:0)

"My move then." Guts drew a card. "First of all, _Power Gear Driller's_ effect gives him 500 attack points during my standby phase. (Driller atk:1500-2000) Of course that wont matter since I'm putting him in defense mode for now." Guts stated as his much smaller machine kneeled down in a defensive stance. (Driller def:1000) "I now set two cards. Your move." Guts ended. (Guts' hc:1) '_With my Call of the Haunted facedown, I can bring back my Force Colossus. It kind of upsets me that I didn't think to it last turn but that's fine. And if he thinks he stop me with another trap, then I'll use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it. This plan is flawless._' Guts thought.

"I draw." Yuzer drew and looked at the card. "Perfect. I activate _Expose Weakness_. As the name implies, it allows me to expose your weakness."

"Good thing I don't have any weaknesses." Guts claimed.

"Actually, what I meant was I can switch your monster to attack mode then it loses 1000 attack." Yuzer explained. _Driller_ stood up and got ready to fight, albeit much weaker than before. (Driller atk:2000-1000)

"Oh no!" Guts shouted.

"Now, _Twilight Savior_, attack _Power Gear Driller_!" Yuzer declared. _Savior_ charged at the machine and swiftly sliced right through the metal body with his sword. (Guts' lp:1500-0)

Everything was silent as everyone tried to comprehend what just happened. Yuzer finally was the first to speak.

"Did I… just win?" He asked.

"I don't believe it. I lost to… a Coal Rank." Guts said disappointed.

The crowd started another commotion.

"Guts actually lost?"

"Is that kid really Coal Rank, or did Guts get hustled?"

"I thought Coal Rank students couldn't get good cards at the shop. How did he get those cards?"

"You did it, Yuzer." Kare said in congratulations.

"Damn it! If I had drawn _Mystical Space Typhoon_ on my first turn you would've lost." Guts pointed out, still upset.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuzer admitted calmly. "But that's what I was trying to say. I didn't mean you'd lose because of lack of skill, I meant you'd probably lose because of lack of luck. I'll probably never be as strong as you."

"You're damn right, you'll never be as strong as me." Guts said and started to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find another opponent for my Rainbow Rank mission. After all one lose doesn't hurt me."

"But I thought you have to beat everyone in the school without losing." Kare said.

"What?" Guts turned back around. "No, that cant be right."

"Actually I heard that too." Yuzer admitted.

"You're serious?" Guts asked. Yuzer and Kare nodded. He then looked to the crowd, which was smaller since some people left after the duel was over. They all nodded too. "Oh damn it! You mean I have to start all over? Even after all that work?"

"That's why Rainbow Rank is a legend." Kare said.

Guts looks shock, but then grew serious. "Alright. If it's a legend, then I'll be a part of the legend, and the only way to do that is to win every duel from now on. I don't care how long it takes, I'll be the best." Guts stated loudly. "Which means one day I'll be back to settle the score. Don't lose to anyone here until our rematch. I refuse to believe it was just luck that made me lose. Next time I'll prove my ultimate power."

"Alright, anytime you're ready. I hope to have just as much fun as I did today." Yuzer accepted.

**0000000**

At the principle's office the next day, the principle was waiting patiently for someone. After a few more minutes, a student wearing cowboy styled clothes, including boots and hat walked. He was Bronze Rank, judging by his badge. His face was covered by the way his hat was worn.

"Glad you could make it." The principle greeted.

"Came as soon as I could. What seems to be the problem?" The cowboy kid asked.

"No problem. Do you remember how I instated you as the Bronze challenger? Do you know what that means?" The principle asked.

"Yeah. It means anybody in Coal Rank that is in consideration for ranking up must duel me as a test." The cowboy kid said.

"That's correct. Well, I heard from around the halls that a student in Coal Rank student managed to defeat a Gold Rank student in a duel." The principle informed.

"Oh yeah, I was there. It looked kind of like dumb luck to me." The cowboy kid said. "Are you saying that I should test him for Bronze Rank?"

"Precisely. Even if it was 'dumb luck', The rules says he should be tested." The principle said. "I trust you'll put him to the test."

"You can count on me." The cowboy kid said with a smile.

**0000000**

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. A couple of things I'll be doing with this story is, first of all, since most of the cards that I'll be using in this story are fan-made, I'll just point out the ones that debut in that chapter. Another thing is I'll put the title of the next chapter at the end of each chapter as a preview. (Unless I haven't thought of anything for the next chapter or I'm in the middle of a multi part chapter.) you guys have fun now. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Next Time: A Duel In The Desert! 1, 2, 3, Draw!**

**Debuted Fan-Made Cards**

**Power Gear Force Colossus**

**Earth-attribute Machine-type Xyz**

**Atk:3000 Def:2000 Rank:5**

**2 level 5 monsters**

**Once per turn, if this card destroys a monster by battle: you can detach one Xyz material; this card can attack, but if you do, this card's attack is halved until the End Phase.**

* * *

**Voltross Pegasus**

**Light-attribute Thunder-type Xyz**

**Atk:1600 Def:800 Rank:3**

**2 level 3 Thunder monsters**

**Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material and target one monster your opponent controls with higher attack than this card; destroy that target.**

* * *

**Double Pain**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**When you inflict battle damage to your opponent; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the battle damage they just took.**

* * *

**Twilight Magic Girl**

**Light-attribute Spellcaster-type**

**Atk:1200 Def:1500 Lv:3**

**If this card is special summoned: you can add one spell card from your deck to the top of your deck. The effect of Twilight Magic Girl can only be used once per duel.**

* * *

**Power Gear Berserker**

**Earth-attribute Machine-type**

**Atk:1500 Def:0 Lv:5**

**If you control no monsters, you can normal summon this card without a tribute. When this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains 800 attack during the damage step only.**

* * *

**Power Gear Big Fist**

**Earth-attribute Machine-type**

**Atk:1700 def:1300 Lv:5**

**If you control a face up Power Gear monster: you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is normal summoned: this card gains 1000 attack until the End Phase of your next turn.**

* * *

**Summon Barrier**

**Normal Trap**

**When your opponent declares a direct attack: negate that attack, then if you do, you can special summon one level 4 or lower monster from you deck.**

* * *

**Twilight Swordsman**

**Light-attribute Warrior-type**

**Atk:1700 def:1400 Lv:4**

**When this card attacks a monster: negate that monsters effect for the Battle Phase only.**

* * *

**Power Gear Driller**

**Earth-attribute Machine-type**

**Atk:1500 Def:1000 Lv:4**

**If you control a face up Power Gear monster: increase this card's level by 1. During each of you Standby Phases: this card gains 500 attack. If this card destroys a monster by battle: inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

* * *

**Twilight Angel**

**Light-attribute Fairy-type**

**Atk:0 Def:0 Lv:3**

**During your Main Phase, you can tribute this face up card and target one Twilight monster you control and one monster your opponent controls; Your monster gains attack equal to the attack of your opponent's monster.**

* * *

**Twilight Grace**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target a Twilight monster in your graveyard; special summon it. Destroy it during your next End Phase.**

* * *

**Last Break of Twilight**

**Normal Trap**

**Target two Twilight monsters in your graveyard and discard your entire hand; special summon those targets in attack position.**

* * *

**Galaxa Formation**

**Normal Spell**

**Send, from your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Galaxa Material Monsters that are listed on a Galaxa Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.**

* * *

**Twilight Savior**

**Light-attribute Warrior-type Galaxa**

**Atk:2500 Def:2000 Rank:6**

**Twilight Swordsman plus Twilight Magic Girl**

**When this card is Galaxa Summoned: Target the monsters used to Galaxa Summon this card in your grave; attach those targets to this card as Galaxa Materials. One per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach one Galaxa Material from this card and select one card type (Monsters, Spells, or Traps); this card is unaffected by the effects of the selected card type until the End Phase.**

* * *

**Expose Weakness**

**Normal Spell**

**Target one defense position monster your opponent controls: switch it to attack position and, if you do, it loses 1000 attack.**


End file.
